


Sweet Deprivation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-31
Updated: 2008-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Sweet Deprivation

Title: Sweet Deprivation  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge #91: Liberality  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Fluff!

  
~

Sweet Deprivation

~

Harry waved goodbye to the costumed children and, closing the door, he placed the now empty basket on the table before turning toward Draco. “That’s the last of them.”

“It’s the last of the sweets, too,” Draco grumbled.

Harry sighed. “It’s Halloween,” he reminded his pouty boyfriend. “Generosity, especially with the less fortunate, is a good thing, right?”

“Liberality _is_ a virtue, except when it deprives me of my treats,” Draco argued.

“You’re not deprived,” Harry murmured, drawing him close. “Wait until you hear what I have planned for your Halloween treat.”

Draco never complained about giving sweets away again.

~


End file.
